¡Hentai Pervert Sexiest Womanizers: F no Fukkatsu!
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Un terrible mal ha escapado del Infierno para vengarse. Por suerte, la Hentai Pervert Sexiet Womanizers, la cual cuenta ahora con dos miembros nuevos, estará dispuesta a plantar cara a este mal. Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.


**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **-Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor.**

(-)

Nos encontramos en Tierra-47210.

10 años antes de que se formara la Hentai Pervert Sexiest Womanizers, un maligno tirano galáctico llamado Freddie Fazbear llegó a la Tierra para vengarse del hombre que le humilló en Namek. EL nombre de ese individuo es Superman.

Pero el tirano se encontró con otro obstáculo en su camino para vengarse del Hombre de Acero.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Tokoro Tennosuke y estoy aquí para matarte, Freddie.

-¿Matarme? ¡Jajajajaja... Argh!

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Freddie ya había sido cortado en pedazos por el rábano legendario de Tokoro Tennosuke.

El villano despertó en el Infierno.

-Si un día salgo de aquí, me vengaré de ti, Tokoro Tennosuke...

 _ **¡Hentai Pervert Sexiest Womanizers: F no Fukkatsu!**_

 **Actualidad.**

Hace un año, Ataru Moroboshi salvó a la Tierra de la malvada IPSA que planeaba destruir la Tierra.

Él y su HPSW lograron vencer a Flanders y a sus esbirros y lograron sobar los cuerpos de Orihime Inoue y Shirley Fenette.

Tras eso, el grupo pasó un año en la cárcel por maltratar a las chicas. Y un Juez puso una orden de alejamiento a Ataru y a su grupo de cerdos pervertidos. Tras ee pervertio incidente, SHIELD se limpió las manos y no quiso hacerse cargo de la HPSW nunca más. Y esta es la razón por la que Sanji no aparece en el arco de Zou.

La HPSW logró salir de la cárcel. Al parecer, alguien pagó la fianza.

-¡Libres! ¡Somos libres!-Gritó Happosai.

-¿Quién habrá pagado la fianza?-Preguntó Brook-Si no recuerdo mal, Fury dijo que nadie nos sacaría de aquí nunca. Dijo que moririamos antes de volver a ser libres... ¡Aunque yo ya estoy muerto! ¡Yohohoho! ¡Skull Joke!

-¡Digo lo mismo!-Respondió Jiraiya.

-¡Calláos! ¡A nadie le hacen gracia vuestras absurdas bromas!

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Preguntó Ataru.

-Yo soy vuestro nuevo líder. Mi nombre es Seto Kaiba. Y a partir de hoy yo me encargaré de vuestro patético grupo. Seguro que Yugi se muere de la envidia al ver que yo tengo un grupo de héroes y él no.

-¡Qué gran verdad, hermano!

-¡Cállate Mokuba!

-Vaya. Yo pensé que fue Lamu la que nos sacó de aquí.

-¡Ja! ¡Rata patética! Lamu se cansó de ti y se fue a vivir con Roronoa Zoro.

-¡MALDITO MARIMO!

-¡A CALLAR! Vamos a Kaibaland. Allí conoceréis al resto del equipo.

Obedeciendo a Kaiba, el cual llevaba una pistola en su mano, la HPSW se subió al Jet Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

 _ **########**_

Mientras tanto, en el espacio exterior.

Una nave especial hizo un gran descubrimiento.

-¡Señor Mangle! ¡Mire eso!-Dijo un soldado.

-¡Uoooh! ¡Es enorme! ¡Es la mayor revista erótica que he visto en mi vida! ¿Por qué crees que algo como esto puede estar aquí, Baloon Boy?

-¡Ah hahahahahaha! ¡Hello!

-Pienso igual. ¡Debo... ¡AAARGH!

Un rayo de energía destruyó la nave espacial, aniquilando a todo lo que había dentro.

-¡Bah! Nos hemos equivocado de universo, WhisMon.

-Lo siento mucho, BeerusMon-sama. Pero la anomalía cronal que ocurrió en Tierra-28714 afectó a mis poderes de teletransporte. Volverán a la normalidad en breve.

-Bien. Quiero conocer cuanto antes al Dios de la Destrucción de Tierra-692.

-¡Ya está BeerusMon-sama! ¡Mis poderes han vuelto a la normalidad!

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Y espero no encontrarme por el camino a ChampaMon! ¡Y espero que no volvamos a aparecer en el Universo de esa maldita calabaza gigante!

Y rápidamente, estos dos misteriosos seres, los cuales veremos en breve en MCUversity, se fueron de Tierra-47210.

 **Mientras tanto, en el Planeta Freddie-79.**

-¡Señor Bonnie! ¡Señora Chica! ¡Es terrible!

-¿Qué ocurre soldado?

-¡La nave de angle y Balloon Boy ha sido destruída!

-¡¿Pizza?!

-Tienes razón, Chica. Mangle era uno de los mejores guerreros del Amo Freddie. No nos queda más remedio. Nuestro Imperio se desmorona, así que la única solución que queda para mantenerlo en pie es resucitar a nuestro Amo Freddie.

-¡¿Piiiiizzaaaaaa?!

-Sí. Lo sé. No era el mejor líder. Pero al menos, el terror que daba su figura os ayudará a mantener el Imperio. ¡Vamos a la Tierra! ¡Debemos reunir las Esferas del Dragón!

 _ **########**_

Por suerte para Bonnie y Chica, el equipo de Doronjo ya había reunido las esferas del dragón.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Invocad al dragón!

-Pizza.

-¡Cómo ordene! ¡Dragón Sagrado! ¡Aparece y concede nuestro deseo!

Siguiendo las órdenes de Doronjo, Shenron emergió.

-¡Soy Shenron! ¡Y ahora, os concederé dos deseos!

-¡Pizza!

-¡Hecho!

Shenron hizo aparecer una enorme pizza que Chica no dudó en devorar.

-Ay... ¡Resucita al Amo Freddie Fazbear!

-¿Seguro? ¡Bueno! ¡Como tú quieras!

Shenron hizo aparecer a Freddie ante Bonnie y Chica.

-¿Estoy vivo? ¿Me habéis resucitado vosotros?

-¡Así es, amo Freddie! Necesitamos su ayuda para mantener el imperio a flote.

-¡Pizza!

-Sin mí, la cosa ha ido a peor... Bien. Entrenaré como nunca he entrenado y usaré mi poder para vengarme de Tokoro Tennosuke.

-¡¿Pero eso no es lo qué...

-¡ #~%&!

Freddie hizo un ruido raro que asustó a Bonnie y a Chica.

-¡Vale! Haremos lo que usted dice...

 _ **########**_

 _ **Kaibaland.**_

-¿Ocurre algo, Ataru?

-No sé, Miroku. Pero mi sentido Hentai me advirtió de que un terrible mal ha vuelto a la vida... Me parece que la paz no durará mucho...

-¡Ahem! ¡Escuchadme bitches! Estos son Meliodas y Brock. A partir de ahora, ellos son miembros de vuestro equipo.

-¡Encantados!

-Pero eso no es todo. ¡Ya puede pasar viejo!

-¿Viejo? ¡Qué modales los de los terrestres!

-Os presentó al viejo Kaioh Shin. Él ha aparecido ante mí porque entre vosotros está el Super Hentai God Definitivo. A ver...

-¿Y cómo sabe usted que está aquí?

-Él observó la batalla de hace un año entre la IPSA y la HPSW.

-Sí. Fue sexy y emocionante. Este viejo Dios acabó muy contento. Además, descubrí gracias a eso que teng un alma gemela en este mundo. ¡Y ese eres tú, Ataru Moroboshi! Ahora, desbloquearé tu poder y serás el nuevo Super Hentai God Definitivo. Eso sí. Tardaré 4 meses en desbloquear toda tu perversión.

 _ **########**_

 **4 meses pasaron.**

Y la desgracia llegó a la Tierra.

Las fuerzas del Emperador Freddie Fazbear aparecieron en el planeta azul.

Más de 8000 soldados comenzaron a buscar a Tokoro Tennosuke.

-¡Buscadlo y traédmelo! ¡Sólo yo tengo el derecho para matar a ese hombre!

-¡Alto!

-¿Pizza?

-¡Nosotros somos la Hentai Pervert Sexiest Womanizers! ¡Y te castigaremos!

-¡Oh! ¡Valientes guerreros! Bien... ¿Qué os parece si empezamos? ¡A por ellos!

La HPSW y los soldados de Freddie comenzaron a luchar. Pero los héroes fueron humillantemente derrotados.

-¡Jojojojo! ¡Nadie puede vencerme!

-¿Seguro?

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Don Patch. ¡Y traigo aquello que buscáis!

Don Patch le tiró un saco a Freddie. Dentro del saco estaba Tennosuke atado.

-¡DON PATCH TRAIDOR!

-¡Bien! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Mi venganza será llevada a cabo! Y tú, Don Patch, serás el Comandante Supremo de mis Fuerzas.

-¡No!

-¿Perdón?

-No puedo ser tu esbirro... ¡PORQUE SOY EL PROTAGONISTA!

Don Patch se transformó en Super God Hajike Super Patch Deluxe y comenzó a derrotar a los soldados de Freddie.

-¡PIZZA!

Chica atacó a Don Patch, pero Super God Hajike Super Patch Deluxe la derrotó con un solo puñetazo.

-¡Bravo! ¡Maravilloso! Pero no eress el único con esa capacidad para transformarte. Permitidme que os muestre mi nueva transformación...-Freddie desbloqueó todo su poder y se transformó en Golden Freddie.-En fin. ¿Continuamos con la venganza?

Golden Freddie y Super God Hajike Super Patch Deluxe comenzaron a luchar. Pero el tirano era muy poderoso y enseguida derrotó al Legendario Luchador Absurdo.

-Te está bien empleado...-Dijo Tokoro Tennosuke desde su bolsa.

-No hay nadie que pueda vencerme. Y ahora, destruiré la Tierra.

-¡ALTO!

-¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ?!-Ataru apareció ante Golden Freddie.-¿Y tú quién diablos eres?

-Soy Ataru, el Super Hentai God definitivo. ¡HAAAAAAAA!-Ataru desbloqueó todo su poder. Su aspecto solamente cambió en una cosa. Su pelo era ahora de color rosa.

-¡El Super Hentai God definitivo existe!-Dijo aterrado Golden Freddie.

-¡Así es! ¡Y pienso derrotarte Golden Freddie Fazbear!

-¡NUNCA!

Desesperado, Golden Freddie destruyó la Tierra, pero...

-¡No dejaré que este maravilloso fic se vaya al garete!

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo soy Dimentor. Y no pienso permitir que un chiflado destruya el universo de las cosas ricas. Usaré mis poderes para darte otra oportunidad, Ataru. Dale una paliza a Freddie. ¡Por el bien del hentai!

-¡Sí!

Dimentor hizo retroceder el tiempo.

-¡NUNCA!

Golden Freddie iba a destruir la Tierra, pero Ataru fulminó al tirano y a sus esbirros con una esfera de energía rosada.

Ataru salvó a la Tierra de la destrucción. ¿O no?

 _ **########**_

 _ **Nueva York.**_

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya he vuelto!

-¡Hola Michelangelo! ¿Traes eso que te pedimos?

-Sí Raphael. ¡Traigo la nueva pizza que me pedisteis!

-Pizza...-Dijo Chica, la cual estaba entre las Tortugas.

Un soldado de Freddie ha sobrevivido. ¿Será una amenaza para la HPSW? ¿Volveremos a ver a los héroes el año que viene?

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí este fic. Espero que os haya gustado la batalla entre Golden Freddie y Super Hentai God Ataru. ¿Volveremos a ver este Universo? Eso el tiempo lo dira...

 _ **¡Felices fiestas!**_

-¡Pizza!

-Cállate...


End file.
